


Time

by Foxzila44



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, I suck at tags, Kinda, M/M, Reader-Insert, Romance, maybe? - Freeform, not really - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxzila44/pseuds/Foxzila44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know our time is coming, but we don't know when. </p><p>Rated for touchy subjects, reader is gender neutral</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this seems really poorly patched together, it took me awhile to write. The ending is probably pretty shitty too so I'm really sorry there uhh... my first time writing Undertale tbh(besides my other request) so sorry if anyone seems OOC  
> First brief song is 'Good Enough' by Evanescence and second is 'Time is Running Out' by MUSE  
> So please enjoy and if you do don't forget to comment and leave kudos!! Thank you so much!!

Incurable. 

That hadn’t been the doctor’s words verbatim, but you knew what he meant when he said he wasn’t sure when the illness would clear up.

It was looking grim, you knew. You wanted to say that this illness would be with you for the rest of your life, and, well, you weren’t wrong on that; It was just that your life would probably end much quicker than you had first thought. 

They didn’t say so, the medical staff. They just administered the same drugs everyday, went through the same routine everyday. The monotony of the situation sure as hell wasn’t helping your recovery, that you knew as well. Your visitors were limited, but it didn’t surprise you. Your father came once a month, for he lived in another state, and your best friend of years was tied down with school and work, so it was rare they visited. Other family was mostly obsolete to you, and the only other one that had come was a distant cousin from your father’s side, and it was only once. 

Your other friends visited more than your family, and you hadn’t even known them as long…

And they were monsters, to top it all off. 

You’d only met them a little over a year ago. Around that time, monsters had only been in the upper world for around a year, so they were still adjusting to life among the humans. You never really talked to them before you’d met Sans. Well, you didn’t really meet him, per say, but bought a hot dog from the stand in the park. You were the only one out there on a gloomy, cloudy day. It had been after your mother’s funeral, and you were walking alone in the park on the way back to your apartment. The after conventions for the after ‘party’ had already happened, and even though your father had insisted on taking you home, you’d refused accepting his offer, saying that you’d rather be alone. 

You hadn’t eaten anything, been so stricken with grief, and you were feeling the pains from it now. You were thinking about stopping to get a quick bite at your favorite little corner cafe, but realized that they were closed on Sundays. You saw a hotdog stand, and almost thought it was obsolete, but you were proven wrong as you drew nearer. A stout skeleton stood behind it, a grin scrawled onto his features(how couldn’t there be one, anyhow? He was just bones!), but it was clear he was bored. Pinpricks of lights served as pupils, and they slid your way as you approached. You weren’t really in the mood for a hotdog, but for one, you were hungry enough to eat anything, and for two, he already saw you. No turning back now. 

You took out your phone, wallet case attached to it, and pulled out a card to pay with. “One, please.” You said, adding on what condiments you wanted as he pulled the hotdog out. 

“Five bucks, pal.” Your jaw dropped, and your hand seized to move forward to give him your card as he told you. 

“Five dollars. For a _hotdog?_ ” You blanched, and the skeleton just shrugged as he fixed up your hotdog. 

“A bonehead like me has to make a livin’.” He merely responded, eyes meeting your own(still red ones) as he handed you your meal. “You look like you’re havin’ a rough day. I’ll give it to ya for two fifty.” That was… Better, you decided, as you took the dog, so you agreed. You handed him your card, but he didn’t take it. “Cash only, bud.” You almost felt like crying again as you stuffed the card back in your wallet, and… Low and behold, no cash. 

“I… Uh… Don’t…” You started, shoulders shaking slightly as you slowly moved to put down the food and walk away. 

“Should’ve known better; Ah, well, this one’s on the house.” Your watery eyes flickered up to him in surprise. His face held no emotion as he looked at you. You sniffed. 

“R… Really?”

“Yeah. Don’t wanna make a pretty face cry, y’know. Makes me look like the bad guy.” Your face reddened, not even from the compliment, but mostly embarrassment. 

“That’s… That’s not… Why…” You sniffed, putting your phone away to dot at your eyes with the heels of your hands. “My… Mom’s funeral… Was today… I’m just a little… E-emotion… al…” You knew you didn’t need to explain yourself to him, but you felt the words coming out before you could stop it. 

“That _mustard’ve_ been an experience leaving you feel _bonely_.” You froze at his words, feeling a small worm of anger weasel into your body at the mocking implications. However, when you looked up at him, he still wore the same face, but you could tell he was genuinely apologetic. For a moment, you both said nothing, just staring at each other. You blinked owlishly as a small beep went off. He was first to break his gaze, looking down, before flipping an ‘OPEN’ sign to ‘CLOSED’. 

“Welp. That’s the end of my shift.” He sighed out, stretching his arms as he walked around the vendor stand. “I’m bone tired. I could sleep for an hour.” He commented, turning to walk away, but stopped. “Here.” His hand was suddenly in your face, a small piece of paper clasped between two of his fingers. “In case you get _too bonely_.” Slowly, you took the paper, seeing his number scrawled down. 

“O-oh, um… Thank you, uh…” You had never gotten his--

“Sans. Sans the skeleton.” There it was. “See ya around, pal.” His hands were stuffed in his pockets as he strode off. Brow furrowing, you looked down at the paper once again, and looked back up to him. He was already gone, however. You hadn’t talked to him for a week after that, never really going to that area again, but when you’d finally texted him, he’d only responded with a knock-knock joke. After that, the two of you actually ended up talking more. You’d only met with him once or twice to hang out(you had quite the schedule), and a month or so later was when you met his brother. 

You were coming to have some cake with Sans(you’d brought two pieces, insisting that it was definitely worth the try), and when you reached his house(damn, even you couldn’t afford one), you had suddenly become quite hesitant on knocking. Did he live alone? With someone else? You knew not. You heard the television on from inside, and assumed that he was just chilling and watching a show. You finally knocked, retracting your hand, and swallowed as you heard footsteps. 

The door was swung open, and a small squeak escaped your mouth as you came face to face with a tall skeleton dressed in an apron. “A HUMAN!” He cried out, sounding both surprised and pleased. “How can I, the Great Papyrus, be of service?” He was clearly trying to make a good impression as he looked boldly down at you. At first, you didn’t speak. Your mouth just opened, then closed. Maybe you had the wrong house… “Do not be intimidated by my presence, for I assure you, I’m here to help with whatever you need!” His grin seemed to grow even more wide as he held his arms out. 

“I… Uh…” You trailed off, trying to peer around him slightly. 

“Give them a break, bro, you’re probably scaring my guest.” You let out a sigh of relief as Sans approached, and Papyrus moved aside. 

“SANS! You did not tell me your guest was a human!” The taller brother exclaimed, still sounding surprised and yes, still thrilled. 

“Hey, Pap, my friend is a human.” Sans grinned, and you probably would have giggled, if not for the fact that he’d called you his friend. You knew you both got along, but you were glad to hear that ‘friend’ was an official term for the both of you now. 

“Well, you should have said so! I would have prepared an even better dish than my already outstanding one if I had known a human would be here!” Papyrus’ eyes seemed to light up, even if he didn’t have pupils. Or eyes, at all. “Please, do come in, and make yourself at home! Meek sauce-a est sook sauce-a!” You frowned in confusion at his words. 

“What?” You finally spluttered out, and Papyrus only seemed to beam at your confusion. 

“Ah, am I too intellectual? I apologize! It is from another human language, one that you would have surely heard of-- Spanish! I was taught that phrase meant ‘my house is your house!” You could help but to giggle. You should have known. 

“A-ah, I think you meant _mi casa es su casa._ ” You corrected. A snort came from Sans, and Papyrus looked almost offended for a moment that you had corrected him, but regained himself. 

“So, you know this ‘Spanish’ as well, do you? Next time you can come over as my guest, and rub your knowledge off on me, while I teach you how to cook!” He seemed quite pleased, once again, with himself as he patted your head. You blinked, watching as he shut the door and strode back to the kitchen, humming along the way. 

“That’s my bro. You’ll learn to keep up.” Sans simply said with a grin, and lead you to the living room sofa. After the that day, you’d only grown closer to Sans, and to Papyrus, too. Later, you’d been eventually introduced to Papyrus’ friend. She’d been head of the Royal Guard in the underground, and her girlfriend was a scientist to the king or something of the like. She was the one who’d built the robot that now had his own television show. You watched it here and there and even though it was mostly silly nonsense(you really weren’t sure how it got on air), you enjoyed it. Alphys even said one day you’d probably be able to meet Mettaton. 

That was then, though. When you could walk about wherever you wanted, and didn’t have to be held back. Now you were confined to a room with a view that left you half a brick wall and a drab parking structure. Unwillingly, the heart rate monitor was almost rhythmic to you. Something that lulled you to sleep. 

You don’t remember how long you’ve been held up in here. At this point, you’ve memorized when the nurses will come in to check up on you, help you to the bathroom(you need your IV with you at all times, it seems), to administer medication, and so forth. Twice a week the doctor will come to talk with you. Once a month, usually in the middle, your father will visit. Your best friend’s visits are random, but you notice they usually happen to fall on a Friday. Papyrus comes three times a week, twice of those times with Sans. Sans will come twice with his brother, and two other times on his own, sometimes one. Undyne will usually come on Mondays with Alphys, and other times it will be one or the other. Toriel will come with Frisk on Tuesday afternoons, and usually will bring you a baked good if permitted. One time they had brought King Asgore-- He had brought you flowers, which still reside by your bedside. Some Saturdays, they all come. 

Today was a Sans day. Thursday evening, and hour before visiting ended for the hospital. It was ten minutes before he would come. He said a new game had come out on today, and he’d bring his 3DS to let you play it. It sucked you couldn’t have your own here, but that’s what good ol’ Sans was for. Your nurse was just finishing up changing drips, and when she had moved the heart monitor back into place, on the back of the silver face you had caught a glimpse of your reflection. 

Or was it even you? 

“H-Hey, um… Can I have a mirror?” You suddenly asked. When the nurse was finished, she looked at your, surprised. 

“Oh! Of course, hold on.” She trotted into the bathroom, returning with a handheld mirror. You took it. 

“Thanks.” You said, dismissively. You hadn’t looked yet. She didn’t leave for a few fleeting moments, but finally, turned and walked out. When the door clicked shut, you held up the item, looking at yourself. 

Was… This really… You? You looked so… So thin. So pale. Your eyes were sunken in, almost even discolored. Your hair had grown longer from being in the hospital, and what was once sheen and healthy now looked… Dull. Flat. Lifeless. It wasn’t ugly, but it wasn’t… Attractive. Geeze, how long had you looked like this? Seeing your friends, too? Your father? 

...Sans?

It was embarrassing, but… Really, what could you do about it? Nothing. You were pale because you were ill and hardly went outside anymore. You were lucky to get to shower often, and you couldn’t build up any body strength from sitting here. 

“Yeah, I like that view, too.” 

You gasped in surprise, dropping the mirror and clutching your chest, coughing raggedly. “O-oh shit, sorry, buddy. Didn’t mean to startle you.” Sans apologized, laughing quietly, but sounded worried as he rubbed your back. You finally quieted down to a weak wheeze as you sat back, knocking a fist against your chest in some attempt to clear it up, not like it would really help any. Sans rubbed your shoulder, sweating slightly as he looked at you. His grin looked strained and guilty, and when you finally looked at him, he looked away. 

“You can’t even look at me.” You whispered, voice tight from your hacking, and also with pain. You weren’t really surprised, but how had he dealt all this time with facing you? How has everybody? At your words, though, he instantly looked back at you, surprised. 

“What?” He asked, sounding somewhat blunt. 

“I really don’t blame you. I’m a mess.” You muttered, taking the mirror in your hands again. You gripped the handle, barely even glancing at yourself, before looking away and tossing it elsewhere. You didn’t flinch when you heard it shatter and scatter about the floor. 

“What are you talking about? I’ve been looking at you all these visits. _Tibia_ honest, you’re the best looking thing in this room.” He commented, and the look you gave him made him shy away somewhat. That hadn’t helped. “Look, I’m not good with saying stuff like this, but… You look the same in my eyes. The same day I met you, to that party a couple months ago, to right now.”

“So you’re saying I’ve always looked like shit.” You said flatly, turning your head away to cough slightly. 

“I wouldn’t be saying this if I thought that.” Sans responded, grabbing a chair and bringing it over, not seeming to care as it scraped against the tile. He plopped down in it, taking out his game system. “You look fine. Who cares if you’re a little pale? You’re sick. Honestly, it’s a wonder you even look this damn good given your condition.” You searched his face for some sort of lie as he flipped open his game system, but you couldn’t find any. Either that, or he was just too concentrated on what he was doing. “So this game is good so far, but you have to unlock stuff to get more stuff.” He suddenly said, clicking on something and handing the system to you. Blinking, you took it, looking at the screen, and started to play as the round begun. 

“Did you know DS stands for dual screen?” You suddenly said while playing, somewhat absentminded. Sans chuckled, tucking his hands in his pockets as he watched you. 

“You humans are something else, you know that?”

“Yeah, I’ve heard.”

\----

It had rained the next week Papyrus and Sans had taken you outside. You had to sit in a wheelchair, but it still didn’t hinder your experience. You tried to stand up, but to your surprise(and almost horror), you found you could barely stand. You had to sit back down, but Papyrus made it up to you by running around while pushing you. Your drip had nearly been yanked out of your arm twice in the process, but you didn’t mind. 

It was the most normal you had felt in awhile. 

Your nurse was quite irritated when she found out about it, though. You had a feeling that was the last time you’d be allowed outside for a while(unsupervised, at least). Friday had come, and wielded an unexpected visitor. You’d been eating when he came in. A man, dressed in a sharp suit with a briefcase. He was unfamiliar. A visitor? Maybe another relative?

“Hello, miss, how are you?” Definitely not a relative. 

“Um…” You swallowed your food, putting your fork down. “Fine. You?” 

“I’m well, thank you.” He gave a polite incline of his head as he pulled a chair over and sat down, setting the case on his lap. “Dr. Protiv tells me things are at a standstill as far as your progress, and contacted your father about it.” A sweat was starting to build up on the crown of your head. What did this mean? “So, it’s time we started thinking about this.” He finished, clipping open his case and taking out pieces of paper, followed by a clipboard. 

“Thinking about… What, exactly?” You asked cautiously, watching as he wrote down your full name at the top of the sheet of paper, before sliding it under the clip at the top. 

“Your will, of course.” You swallowed numbly at his words. Everything suddenly woke up inside your body, as if you were dunked into iced water. Some part of you was expecting this, but… Not so soon, really. “Miss, this does not mean anything. This is just for insurance purposes. You need to have one at some point in your life.” 

_Not so early, I don’t._ You wanted to say, but nothing came out. “Well, let’s get started then, shall we?” He prompted, tapping his pen against the clipboard’s end. 

The process probably shouldn’t have been so short, but your words were short and curt. When he was finished, he bid his farewell and left. 

Your food was left untouched. 

Sans visited later that day. You were quiet, and hardly responsive. He was telling you a story, something that had happened at his work earlier that day, when you’d suddenly interrupted. 

“Would you want a laptop?” You asked. He blinked as best a skeleton could, stopping mid sentence. 

“Uh… What kind?”

“The kind I have.”

“Well… If you know someone who could hook me up, sure, I’d take one. My tower ain’t running the best anyways.” He answered, a little offput. You only gave a hollow nod, listening as he went on. He was nearing the end of his story, you could tell, when you couldn’t keep it in any longer. 

“I wrote a will today.” He didn’t respond. “I gave my laptop to you, in it.” 

“A… Will.” He said, slowly, as if sounding out the words. “Your… Human stuff. I’m still unaccustomed to it.” You let out a breath, slowly leaning back against your pillows. He didn’t know what it was. “Is it, like, a short story? ‘nother word for a novel?” It was your turn not to respond. The silence was stretching. He said your name, slow, cautious. 

“A will is something you write before you die. It states what you relinquish to whom after death.” You explained softly, looking out the window. It was a bright day outside. 

“Oh.” He sounded somewhat confused. There was another heavy silence. “Oh, wait a minute…” Your throat tightened. A broken smile cracked onto your lips.

“I don’t have much longer. I don’t know how it will affect you, or if it will at all, but I just want you to be prepared. You and the others.” You spoke, an unexpected quaver working into your voice. You didn’t want to sound selfish. You knew the others cared for you, just… To what extent? You wanted to call all of you friends, and you had been the whole time. Now, though, as your days were numbered, you started to reevaluate everything. 

“They… They didn’t say that, did they? They probably are just starting earlier. Having it as a safe-fail. I think it’s time I write a will, too, right?” He sounded like he was groping for excuses at this point, and, well, he really was. He sounded a little panicked, maybe even looked like that too, with the sweat beading on his skull. You swallowed, looking back at your hands on your lap. You weren’t gonna cry. 

“Sans…” You said softly, almost defeated. The tone in your voice halted anything else he wanted to say. 

“...” You felt your hand being lifted. A card was placed in the palm of your hand when you looked down. On the front of the card was a… Drawing. It was signed by Frisk in crayon in the corner, and you noticed they had drawn everybody. Toriel, Asgore, Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus, Sans… Themselves, too, and even some you didn’t recognize. On the top it read ‘Get Well Soon!!’.

In the middle was you. 

Thick saliva was pushed down your throat as you swallowed it back, opening the card with trembling hands. It was signed by everyone, with words from them following. Some names you didn’t even recognize. Napstablook, Asriel, Grillbz… Even Mettaton! Did they just get random people to wish you well? And they had? You wanted to meet them all, but if you couldn’t… 

They at least knew of you. 

You were startled to see one of the ink signatures smudged. And then another. You closed the card when you realized you were crying. You put it aside, pressing your face into your hands as you started to softly sob from the true realization if it all. From the kind words of those that didn’t even know you. You felt a hand on your shoulder, and instinctively leaning into it, you were no sooner enveloped in a hug. 

You could feel Sans bones press against you as he drew you to his body. You gripped onto his jacket, burying your head in the shoulder and hood of it as you weakly cried. His hand brushed through your hair, the other rubbing circles on your back to comfort you. He held you the whole time.

\--

You struggled remembering somethings. Your memory would lapse at times, even to the point of when someone spoke to you, you couldn’t comprehend any words that they were saying. You’d just stare back blankly, until finally recalling all of your vocabulary, and respond slowly. Sans said that Alphys was going to bring Mettaton later. Alphys… She was… The scientist. And Mettaton… Who was that? Oh, right, the robot. With the show. You thanked Sans for the reminder. 

“Why are you a skeleton?” You suddenly asked Sans. He froze in place, giving you a questioning look. 

“Because… I was born like this?” He answered, unsure of what you meant. He couldn’t help but laugh a little at the question, that is, until you continued. 

“But… Where’s your skin? And internals? How are you alive?” You seemed absolutely perplexed towards him. If it was any other human, he would think it rude to ask such questions, but understandable. But with you… You never questioned him once on it. Had you forgotten?

“I’m a monster. We’re different.” He answered quietly. You blinked once, then twice. 

“Oh. That’s right. I almost forgot.” You responded, quietly as well as you looked back down at your hands. He wasn’t sure if that was a compliment, or if he should feel hurt. He wanted to stay positive, for you, so settled for the former. 

“Yeah, I’m all bone and no bite.” He chuckled. You laughed hollowly, only because he had. You didn’t quite seem to get the joke. There was a knock on the door, and you both looked over. Alphys entered, giving a greeting, and in followed behind her the most shiny person you had ever seen. 

“Hello, darlings!” Mettaton greeted. Sans said a brief hello, shuffling beside Alphys as she stood at the foot of the bed. 

“B-Be calm, Mettaton, remember… T-They’re ill.” Alphys reminded, sweating slightly, as if she was afraid her creation would overdo it and accidentally break you. 

“Of course, my dear Dr. Alphys!” The robot smiled, flipping his hair as he took a seat beside your bedside. Your eyes were wide with shock, and you were speechless. “I know, it must be quite daunting to see me up this close, but please, don’t be afraid to speak! I’d love to hear your beautiful voice.” He encouraged, and even though he was quite eccentric, he also spoke with a calm tone. 

“How are you so shiny?” You blanched, reaching out to touch his chest. He seemed taken aback as your hand was placed on his speaker, and moved up to his shoulders. 

“U-Uh, Alphys made me like this, dear.” He seemed to recover from his initial shock, face giving away to mild amusement as he watched you run your hands over him. 

“Made you? Is she your mother?” You blinked, before squinting slightly. “No, wait… Oh, that’s right. You’re a robot. The one from the TV show.” You finally realized, drawing your hand away in embarrassment from practically groping him. 

“Yes, I am! I’m glad you finally came to realize.” He seemed right back to him old self. “Normally I’m the star, but today, it’s all about you, darling. I’m so terribly sorry I couldn’t visit you earlier on,” He dramatized, placing a hand over his forehead briefly before springing back up. “However! I am here now, and I would love to hear about you.” He gave you his full attention. The spotlight was on you, now, and you squirmed a little as you tried to recall details. First, about yourself. 

You told him your basic favorites. Food, color, animal, place… You went a little into your own family. Your father, friends, mother… Oh, your mother hadn’t visited in awhile. Your face suddenly fell when you spoke about her. Mettaton seemed to notice. “What’s the matter, dear? Is that a touchy subject? She sounds like a wonderful woman.” He sounded… Worried. Like, genuinely. Not something faux you’d expect from a robot. 

“It’s just… She hasn’t visited me since I’ve been in here, I don’t think.” Your brows furrowed. You heard a sharp click of teeth, and looked over. Sans looked mildly uncomfortable, and Alphys was looking between him and you, starting to sweat along with the skeleton. “What?” Sans didn’t speak. 

“I’m… Sure she has her reasons. Have you tried calling her?” Mettaton suddenly intervened, trying to even out the waters. You looked back at him, processing his words for a moment. 

“Oh. No. I don’t really get to make phone calls in here.” You responded. “I don’t think about making them, either. Everyone I want to visit comes already.” Your face twisted again. “Except my mother…”

“Your mother died.” Sans suddenly said. You sharply looked over, and heard a gasp from Mettaton as well. 

“H… How do you know?” You asked, sounding a little hurt, even angry. How did he know before you and didn’t even bother to tell you?

“That’s how we met, all those months ago. You were coming back from her funeral, and you bought a hotdog from me. You don’t remember?” Sans prompted, looking a little hurt himself, but he knew he shouldn’t expect you to now. 

“Oh… No, I’m… I’m sorry. It slipped my mind. How could I forget?” You whispered, looking at your hands in shame. Your first time meeting him… And you’d forgotten!

“Nah, don’t worry about it. It was awhile ago, I understand.” Sans shrugged, kicking his slippered foot slightly. You frowned, and there was silence for a moment. 

“Do you have any animals, dear?”

\--

Sans had come back two days later. He brought Papyrus with him, who hadn't been able to come the whole week. Papyrus was telling a story about when he was cooking with Undyne, and even Sans. You couldn't quite recall Undyne-- She hadn't been in for awhile. The story he was telling was funny, and even though you were laid back against the pillows, not having enough energy to sit up, you still giggled and laughed. 

“That sounds like a lotta fun! I wanna cook with you guys once I'm better.” You smiled, and Papyrus brightened up, while Sans’ gaze only darkened as he looked away. He hadn't told anybody else. 

“Of course, human! It'd be an honor for me to teach you my great culinary perfections.” The taller responded proudly, and you giggled again. 

“Great. That sounds good. Wow, you three must have must be really good friends for awhile.” You commented, admiration lighting your gaze.

“I have known Undyne for quite awhile, yes.” Papyrus agreed. 

“You've known Sans for awhile too, right?” He seemed taken back by the question.

“Well… Yes, my whole life. Silly human! Do siblings up here not grow up together?” He asked. Sans hunched his shoulders.

“Uh, yeah they do. Wait, are you two brothers?” You blinked. Papyrus was looking slightly uncomfortable now, along with confused.

“Err, yes. I was under the impression that you knew this.” Papyrus answered. Before you could respond, Sans spoke up.

“Bro, I'm kinda thirsty. Could you run down to the cafeteria and grab me a water?” He asked. He looked towards his brother, whom squinted at this. 

“Are you being a lazy bones right now? You get to visit them more than I do!” Papyrus responded. Sans gave his brother another look, and something seemed to click, much to your confusion. “Alright, brother, I will. Fear not human, for I shall return!” He vowed, getting up from his seat and striding out of the room. There was a brief silence between you and Sans. 

“Why didn’t you go?” You asked him softly. 

“I don’t know where it is.” He lied easily. “Or maybe I just wanted you all to myself.” You giggled a little at this, taking his bony hand in yours as it rested on the bed. You stroked over his metacarpals with mild interest, observing them as you felt the ridges and bumps. 

“Hey, Sans,” You suddenly said. He hummed, letting you know you could speak. “Were we… Dating, before? You visit me the most out of anyone. It would only make sense.” His hand was no longer limp in yours. It was tense, and would probably be clammy if he had skin. 

“...No. We weren’t.” He responded, strain evident in his voice. 

“Oh… Why not?”

“Because I… Was a bonehead. Didn’t think you’d be interested in a old bag o’ bones like me.” He chortled as he said this, but the pain was clear when he spoke as well. Your hand tightened around his own, and you were sure you felt his digits curl ever so slightly into your skin. 

“I don’t know why you’d think that.” You were confused. “I mean, I would be your other. Right now, too, if you wanted me to be. If you wanted to start dating.” You had never been this straightforward before. He was sweating again, his bony phalanges gripping your own fleshed ones tighter. “I know it’d be… Weird, with me in here and all… But after I get out, we can make things work. If you wanna.” 

Sans wanted to agree. He wanted to, but he was holding back. He tried to convince himself that it was for your sake, so you wouldn’t have to bear through the pain of being with him while you were confined to a bed. He knew he was doing it for his own feel, however. He’d be a mess when you were… Gone. Even more so if you both went into an intimate relationship. 

Maybe you were just… Mistaken on what you were saying. 

“U-Uh, well…” Shit, why’d he stutter? “You see…” _Just tell them your reasoning behind it, dammit._

“I get it. It’s fine.” You looked away, out the window. What a boring day. Gray, and cloudy. “I’m stuck in here, and you’re… Out there.” Your voice dropped notably as you ended your statement. Sans swallowed. Well, as best as he could. 

“Brother! I have returned with your water!” 

You acted as if the conversation never happened when Papyrus returned. 

\--

As the days went by, Sans felt as if he knew you even less. It was clear you were becoming weaker. You seemed dazed most of the time; Glossy eyed. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t expecting this. 

His job had prohibited him from visiting throughout this week. He felt awful about it, but Papyrus had gone in his place. It was Saturday, and Sans had just gotten home from a long day of work. He slumped on the couch with a sigh, leaning his head back against the cushions with a grumble. He briefly closed his eyes, only to snap them open moments later as a paper bag was dropped on his lap, filled with food. His pupils slide up to Papyrus, whom was oddly silent. The couch compressed as his brother finally sat down next to him. 

“What? No spaghetti tonight?” He joked, sitting up as he peeked into the bag. Some food from Grillby’s-- An abundance of ketchup included. 

“Brother… The human… They’re…” Papyrus fought for words, face somehow scrunched him in concentration. “...Listless.” 

“That’s a pretty big word, bro-- They put that in this week’s Junior Jumble?” Sans was trying to lighten up the mood, but it seemed his younger sibling wasn’t having any of it. He didn’t look irate, just distressed. 

“No, Sans! Dr. Alphys told me about it-- But that’s besides the point! Sans… Is the human going to be alright?” He finally asked. Sans didn’t answer. He just looked at his brother, an eerie silence stretching between the two. He tilted his head down slightly. Papyrus shifted in his seat, looking down, then up. “Brother?” Sans shook slightly, gripping the paper bag tightly between his bony digits. He refused to look up at Papyrus, whom seemed to know the answer now. There was no words as Papyrus wrapped his arms around his brother. 

Sans visited on Tuesday. Hands in his pockets, he stopped before your room. He didn’t bother to knock, and simply opened the door. You lay in your bed, eyes closed, unmoving. He nearly panicked, but was assured by the slow beeping of the monitor beside your bed. He closed the door, shuffling over to your bedside where a chair already sat. He took a seat, hands back in his pockets as he silently observed you sleep. He wouldn’t wake you; He was content just sitting by your side. 

You stirred, though. Your head turned towards him-- God, you’d grown so pale-- and opened your eyes. They were glossed with sleep, but then again, they always seemed quite glazed nowadays. You didn’t say anything, just gazed at him. Confusion lingered very distantly in your pupils. Sans’ grin widened a bit, even if it was forced. “Hey, bud. How’s it goin’? Sorry I couldn’t visit for a little while there-- Had a lotta work I needed to do.” He apologized. You simply drew in a breath, wheezing quietly, before letting it out. You blinked as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, but it seemed to clear things. 

“Oh… Sans. Hello.” You spoke weakly, softly. A small, soft smile tugged at the corners of your lips. “How… How are you?”

“I’m doing pretty good. How ‘bout yourself? You’re looking a little sleepy. You gettin’ bonely in here?” Sans didn’t know why he was trying to cram so many questions in at once. It would only confuse you, he assumed, and he was right. Your brow scrunched, and you struggled to find words. “Never mind. How’s your pop?” He’d never met your father, only heard stories of him. 

“I… I don’t… Okay? Hasn’t visited… In awhile.” You answered, trying to push yourself up on the bed, but found that arms couldn’t hold your body. You grew lax again. 

“So he hasn’t come yet this month, huh? He’s bound to come soon.” He assured, looking at your hand. You’d stretched out your arm towards him across the bed, your hand open with the palm up. He didn’t think it was intentional, but he took it in his own anyways. You seemed surprised, but didn’t protest, even weakly wrapping your own thin digits around his cold bones. Sans knew you probably felt chilled, but he couldn’t feel temperature. He couldn’t feel your chilly state of being. 

None of you said a thing. Sans was stroking his thumb over the back of your hand, looking down at the sheets of the bed. You were simply watching him, eyes fluttering open and closed. “Hey.” You spoke, your voice really just a breath of air. 

“Mm?” He looked up, pupils dilating somewhat as they met your own. 

“I love you… You’ve been a… A great friend… I’m sorry things weren’t… Weren’t different. I-I know you wanted… Wanted them to be. I did, too. Maybe… Maybe when I’m better, we can try things… Out again.” It took wheezy breaths to spit all the words out, but you’d done it. Sans’ grip tightened on your hand, and he didn’t respond immediately. 

“...Thanks for being my friend. I… I’m pretty fond of you, too.” He couldn’t say the words. Couldn’t bring himself to replicate it. Your head lolled slightly more, and you closed your eyes. Your breathing had evened back out, still shallow, but proved that you were asleep. His grin grew taut, and he let go of your hand, afraid to crush it in his grip, which was now on the sheets. “...Shit. I love you, I… I really do… Hope you can hear me. I wouldn’t do a thing different. Only thing I woulda changed is actually asking you out. Damn, I really screwed myself, didn’t I?” He gave a broken chuckle, head dropping to rest on his knuckles on the bed. 

“...I’m sorry, kiddo. I wish I could do something to help you.” He whispered, slowly pushing himself to his feet. He brushed some hair away from your forehead, stooping his head down to press a psuedo-kiss to it, and then pulled back. His hands fell away from the bed, as did his gaze, and he turned, shuffling out of the room. 

\--

“There is _no_ way I'm getting up there to sing.” You crossed your arms, refusal rooting your feet to the ground as you stared at your friends. 

“Uh, yes you are!” Undyne was the first to respond with a growl. “And you're gonna sound really frickin’ good too! You might even sound as good as Alphys and I did in our duet.” The fish-monster shot a grin at her girlfriend, who only smiled back nervously with a blush adorning her cheeks. 

“UNDYNE IS CORRECT! I trust in your vocal skills, human!” Papyrus agreed, patting your back with a little too much vigor. You grimaced, looking at Sans and sending him a silent signal that he would help. His grin simply widened. 

“Yeah, pal. And you actually got the chords to do it.” He only confirmed Papyrus’ statement. You heard him chortle quietly as your jaw dropped, and Papyrus wrapped an arm around your shoulders, steering you over to a list of songs. 

“What do you want to sing?” If you had to endure it, well… At least he was letting you choose. You looked in the book, but blinked as it was suddenly snapped shut by a boney hand. You were about to question Papyrus on his actions, but you saw Sans had been the one to shut the book. 

“I know what you're gonna sing.” He leered. Your eyes bore into his sockets with smoldering resent. 

“I hate you.” You muttered bitterly, and Sans merely shrugged his arms and shoulders, snickering quietly. The last person had finished their song, which meant it was time for you to shine-- Hopefully. 

You nervously picked your way up the four steps to the stage, and swallowed dryly as your hands gripped the microphone. “Uh…” You cringed as your heard your dry voice. The song started to play. It was melodic, and you almost thought there were no lyrics. You shot Sans a glance from where he stood, then glanced at the blue screen as words began to float up. You begun to sing, voice nervous and surely off key.

“ _Under your spell again_  
_I can't say no to you_  
_Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand_  
_I can't say no to you_ ”

The audience didn't seem very captivated. You had no idea what this song was. Dammit, why did Sans have to be such a shitty song chooser? He was doing this on purpose, surely. You were onto the next verse, but it suddenly stopped. Another song started to play up, and you instantly recognized it. Your eyes narrowed at Sans as his grin broadened, and you started singing when the lyrics came up, never drawing your eyes away from the skeleton. 

“ _I think I'm drowning_  
_Asphyxiated_  
_I want to break the spell_  
_That you've created_

_You're something beautiful_  
_A contradiction_  
_I want to play the game_  
_I want the friction_ ”

He seemed enraptured as you sang-- More or less to him. You knew what he was playing at, and you would give it right back. He wanted a show, and damn right you'd give him one. You plucked the mic from the stand as you strolled casually to the other side of the stage, still singing.

“ _You will be_  
_The death of me_  
_Yeah, you will be_  
_The death of me_

_Bury it_  
_I won't let you bury it_  
_I won't let you smother it_  
_I won't let you murder it…_ ” 

Your eyes slid back from the audience to Sans.

“ _Our time is running out_  
_And our time is running out_  
_You can't push it underground_  
_We can't stop it screaming out_ ”

Your grin only twisted up more as you saw Sans start to sweat slightly. The audience was eating your performance up, and you weren’t sure if that's what Sans was originally going for. 

You were kinda glad now that everyone had… More or less forced you on stage.

“ _I wanted freedom_  
_But I'm restricted_  
_I tried to give you up_  
_But I'm addicted_

_Now that you know I'm trapped_  
_Sense of elation_  
_You'll never dream of breaking this fixation_  
_You will squeeze the life out of me_ ”

You made small hand motions, and body ones as well, as you came back and sung the chorus again. You even played with your hair a little, mussing it up as you sung the next verse with a slightly raspy, hushed voice that gradually grew more prominent and harsh. Your eyes never left the monster in the blue sweat shirt.

“ _Yeah you... will suck... the life, out of me_ ”

Your teasing grin only widened as you jumped back to the chorus. Sans’ pupils had dilated significantly. You finished off the song by strumming air guitar with the last of the strings. You let your arms fall limp as the crowd erupted into cheers and cat calls. There were even calls for an encore. You grinned, shrinking back slightly as you saw all the people that had watched. Seeing the state Sans was in, though… 

It filled you with determination. 

You chose another song. 

The crowd even had sung along with you. By the end of the night, you'd talked to a lot more people than you had originally intended to. Undyne was ecstatic to see all the attention you were getting, and Papyrus, though a little jealous, also fed off it all. Alphys fluttered around nervously, and you couldn’t find Sans anywhere. You'd finally snuck outside to escape everyone. You held a drink in your hand, and leaned against the wall with a sigh. “I think I strained my throat with all that singing…” You muttered, rubbing your neck. Such a thing probably wasn't possible, but damn was it sore. You took a swig of your beverage.

“Damn. What a show.” 

The drink was nearly out your nose as Sans spoke, starling you. Coughing, you set your drink aside on a small ledge in the wall, feeling an unpleasant burn through the back of your nose as your drink rose up, before retreating. “Sorry. My words hard to _choke_ back down? I know yours were.” Swallowed weakly, you looked over at him. His gaze never left your being, and at first, you couldn’t come up with a comeback. “Finally speechless, huh? I partially expected you to croak up there, but… Man, was I wrong.”

He moved towards you, splaying a hand out on the wall beside your body. He leaned against it, only slightly, his other hand in his pocket. You could see his grin twitch, and his fingers did as well along the wall. “So… You enjoyed it, then?” Your lips curled up. Having of getting over your shock, you started to play coy. 

“I’d be lying through my teeth if I said I didn’t.” He replied, pushing himself off the wall to grab your drink. He took a swig big enough to finish the rest, and you were surprised. You didn’t know he actually drank anything other than ketchup and other common condiments. Your reality snapped back, though. 

“Hey! That was mine.” You frowned. 

“Did you even buy it?”

“...No.” Someone had bought you it. No surprise, if you were to be honest. 

“‘s what I thought, and why I don’t feel guilty drinking it.” Came his… Slightly off response. “...Y’know, there’s something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about.” He spoke before you could. Your silence confirmed that he could speak, but he didn’t, at first. “Uh… You… And me… We’ve known each other for a little while, yeah?”

“A few months, yeah. You’re a pretty good pal, as you’d put it.” You smiled, noting that he was starting to sweat again. He’d averted his gaze. 

“Well… I was thinking, maybe some day this week-- Well, night, we both have work, I know-- That we--”

“Hey, punk!” The door slammed open, startling you both. Undyne glanced at Sans, then eyed you, grinning fin to fin. “There you are! C’mon-- You and me are gonna sing! We’re gonna pulverize the audience!”

“Uh, you mean ‘knock ‘em dead’, or, ‘blow the house down’?” You giggled slightly. 

“Sure, whatever you wanna call it! We’re on soon, so hurry up!” She demanded, and disappeared back inside the building. Really, the last thing you wanted to do was sing, but you knew Undyne would be disappointed if you didn’t. Besides, it’d be fun to do a duet with her. First, though, you looked back at Sans. He looked frozen to the spot, eyes on his feet, sweating slightly still. 

“Sans?” He jerked, looking back up at you. His demeanor didn’t change. “What were you gonna say?”

“U-uh…” He tilted his head back down, kicking a rock with his slipper. “Never mind. I forgot I had somethin’ to do.” He mumbled, slumping slightly as he avoided your gaze. 

“Oh, okay, are--” He didn’t stay to listen to what else you had to say. He just walked back inside. You frowned, grabbing to take a drink, only to remember that Sans had downed it. Grumbling, you walked back inside; You had a show to do, anyways. 

\--

Sans didn’t know what triggered the memory. Maybe it was the fact that MUSE had started playing on the bus as he rode it on his way to visit you in the hospital. Maybe he was just thinking about the time he had the perfect chance to change things between you two, and had blew it. He remembered how his fingers twitched as he longed to reach out and touch you, but could merely only look. It was painful, and even more so as he realized that things really _could have_ been different between you two. 

Now, though, he didn’t think that would ever happen. Why couldn’t he have agreed to be with you? He would have made you happy, and himself even if you recovered. He was thinking so closely into this he almost missed his stop, but got up just in time as the doors were closing. He told the driver he was getting off, and the doors swung back open. He let out a sigh as he looked at the familiar doors of the hospital looming in front of him. 

He walked up, the double doors sliding open in front of him as his slippers made little noise on the marble floor. He walked through the lobby, slowing as he glanced over at the gift shop. Little trinkets and flowers lay inside. The flowers that Asgore had picked for you were long gone, and even Sans had missed them. He could buy some to spruce up your room a little-- The vase _was_ still there, afterall. 

Making up his mind, he strolled over to the shop. When he entered he was greeted by one of the volunteers there. He glanced in her direction, before focusing back on the various flowers. Roses were pretty-- Why not get one? They had single ones, so he decided to browse those. He liked the red color; A rich, velvety one. He had a feeling you’d appreciate it, too, as much as you could. He plucked it out of the stack, walking to the counter, but stopped as something caught his eye. 

It was a small chart. It didn’t have a label, but he saw that red meant romance. Well, that wasn’t… Far off. Salmon meant desire. That also wasn’t far off, but he felt as if that was a little inappropriate for the situation. He grabbed a yellow one as well. That was for friendship-- Who knew? Peach apparently was for gratitude. He _was_ grateful that you were his friend… But then there was cream, which was appreciation. He also appreciated you… He was low on money, though; He decided to keep it simple: Red and yellow. Nothing too complicated. 

He went to the counter, and paid for the roses. The woman there even wrapped a bow in the middle of the two. It was a nice touch, he thought, even if it seemed a little cheezy. He sauntered over to the elevator, taking out a packet of ketchup and squeezing it into his mouth as he pushed a button to ascend to the third floor. When he got there, he tossed his packet in the trash can, and walked down the carpeted aisle. The carpet turned into tile as he shuffled to where the rooms were. He glanced over at the chairs by the receptionist desk. Out of the six, two people sat. A woman was reading a magazine, while the man had his head in his hands, occasionally rubbing his face in distress. A woman in front of him was talking in a quiet voice. It must’ve not been good news. 

“Tough luck, bud.” Sans muttered to himself, focusing back on where he was heading. The receptionist gave a nod to him as he passed, which he returned, and continued on his way. The room was in view. He walked over, taking the handle and pulled the door open. “Hey, pal. Brought you some flow--” He cut off. The window was slightly open, a breeze stirring the curtains. An empty vase lay by the bedside. The bed was empty. Blankets and sheets were folded neatly, and the pillow looked pristine. Sans frowned slightly, taking a step back. Had they moved you? It wouldn’t surprise him-- You were getting pretty bad. Maybe they had to place you in more of an urgent care. 

He turned, shutting the door as he walked out of the room and to the receptionist’s desk. The man from before was signing papers up there, and the receptionist turned to Sans with a smile. “How can I help you?”

“Yeah, uh… My friend isn’t in the room they were in anymore.”

“Oh! They must have been moved. What’s their name?” She asked, turning to the computer. Sans gave your name. As she typed it in, he could see the man beside him stiffen up. The woman at the desk’s face fell, and something akin to a sympathetic grimace crossed her face. “Ah…”

“Are you Sans?” The short skeleton was surprised to hear the man beside him speak. He looked over at him, seeing the worn look he had on his facial features. 

“Uh… Yeah.” He would’ve made a pun if he wasn’t so startled. Instead, he just spoke bluntly, stupidly. 

“They talked about you… A lot. Called you a best friend.” The man’s face was sympathetic, unshed tears scarcely lining his eyes. Sans was confused. Who had? 

That’s when he realized. 

The pictures you had shown Sans of your father matched this man. 

He placed a hand on Sans’ shoulder, squeezing slightly. 

“Sans, I’m… I’m sorry. They… During the night…” 

He should have been expecting this. His face fell significantly. The flowers stems in his hand nearly crumpled under his grip. He started to sweat. “They went peacefully, I was told. In their sleep. It was getting harder for them everyday to keep living. Their suffering is over.” He grit his teeth together so roughly he that if he had began to grind them, he was sure he could wear them down within minutes. 

“I see.” He muttered, blunt as ever. His body relaxed. His jaw slackened. He should have been expecting this, too. It had come so suddenly, though, he just… Didn’t know how to take it. “No, I’m sorry. My condolences.” He continued shortly, reaching out, and placing the flowers in your father’s hand. He was surprised, but slowly closed his fist around them, carefully. Sans turned, but didn’t walk yet as the man spoke up again. 

“I… Have your number through them. I’d like to give you a call soon, for plans for the funeral. I’d very much like it if you, and their other friends, could attend.” He said. Sans didn’t move for a long moment, but finally, raised a hand partway to signal that he’d heard. 

He soon left the building. 

\--

He hadn’t want to let anybody else know. He didn’t even want to go. He know it sounded selfish, but… The thought of actually confirming you were, well… Gone, just didn’t appeal to him. 

He’d never really been to a funeral before. In the Underground, when a monster died, they disappeared along with their soul. Up here, apparently, humans were buried. A funeral was the ceremony they had before burial. He could appreciate this in general, but he didn’t know if he _himself_ could handle it… Especially yours. 

He went anyways. As he predicted, it was quiet and depressing. A surprising amount of people had come, including monsters. Asgore had even shown up, having of apparently visited you more than once. The funeral was open-casket, not like Sans knew what that meant, but he had found out. Everyone that had wanted to pay their last respects lined up. Toriel had gone up, followed by Asgore, and Alphys, and eventually, most of the monsters that had come had filed over. 

This included Sans. 

He doesn’t think he’ll ever get the image of you out of his mind. 

He realized what open casket meant. When he had gotten to the front, he could see your upper body, laid peacefully at rest. That had dolled your face up to actually make you look… Alive. Color flushed your cheeks, so different from how pale you had looked while in the hospital. Your hair was cut back to the way you had it originally, and was styled nicely. They had even added some sort of… Gloss, or something, to your lips to make them look more, well… Alive. He thought it was a little demeaning, making someone look so lively after death, but he had no room to speak. It was a normal human thing, apparently. His hand had gripped so tightly onto the wood and silver of the coffin that he probably left some sort of scritch, but he’d moved on eventually when the priest had told him. 

The burial was probably the worst part of the whole thing. To see your body, even in the closed coffin, being lowered into the ground… When the dirt was poured, that was it. He knew your fate was sealed, even if it truly had been long ago. He had quietly told Papyrus to not wait up, and had been the first to leave, but the last to stay. He’d simply sheltered underneath a nearby tree, listening to his own thoughts as he heard people leave one by one to go to the after reception. 

Eventually, he heard no more voices. He opened his eyes slowly, and pushed himself up. He pants had grass and dirt stuck to it, which he halfheartedly brushed off, before he waltzed back over to your plot. 

To your grave. 

He stopped beside it, just staring down at the tombstone. Your name was etched on it, date of birth and death alike. It was simple, but it was… You. He wouldn’t have been surprised, though, if some other phrase was scrawled on there, but it wasn’t. Maybe you didn’t have time for a last input. 

Sans could feel himself start to tremble. He seized, though, as a shadow came over him. He looked over slowly. Asgore stood beside him, before kneeling down, placing an array of colorful flowers at the head of the stone, and straightened himself back up. “Human traditions are something unique, aren’t they?” He rumbled. There was more behind his voice, Sans could tell, but he didn’t pry. 

“I guess.” Was all he muttered, then turned and sauntered away. Down the road he went, along the graveyard’s fence, and down passed a small shop. He snaked his way along another side walk, until eventually reaching a park. He glanced over, seeing a bench, and beside the bench was a hot dog stand. _His_ hot dog stand. 

Heaving a sigh, he walked behind it, flipping the closed sign to open. 

Boy, humans sure were something, weren’t they?


End file.
